Snow Queen
by Arualle
Summary: "Por eso se excusó con su amigo y corrió al séptimo piso, donde sabía era el refugio de la chica. No se esforzó en pensar en ella, pues la tenía continuamente incrustada en sus pensamientos." Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que van a verse involucrados en la siguiente narración me pertenecen, así como tampoco lo hacen las localizaciones en las que se van a encontrar. Pero sí lo hacen las situaciones que van a vivir.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del reto "_Aniversario_" del foro "_La Sala de los Menesteres_".

**Nota de la autora:** No sé si la canción es adecuada para el oneshot que he escrito, creo que sí. Pero al menos a mí me ayudó a escribirlo. Así que si queréis escucharla mientras leéis, buscad "_Let it go_" de la película _Frozen_ y disfrutad.

* * *

_**Snow Queen**_.

"_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen_" _**Let it go, Frozen**__._

El Gran Comedor era un hervidero de vitalidad, juventud y conversaciones. Aquel era el último fin de semana que podrían ir a _Hogsmeade_ antes de que terminara el curso, y la mayoría de estudiantes andaban de aquí para allá organizando planes; algunos decidían quedarse a pasar el rato por el Lago Negro aprovechando el buen tiempo, mientras otros ya planeaban lo que comprarían en _Honeydukes_.

Scorpius Malfoy era consciente de ello, pero no podría haberle importado menos. Desde temprana edad había sido criado como un Malfoy y a pesar que sus padres habían moderado sus enseñanzas, el orgullo de la familia prevalecía. Pero él no era como nadie de su familia y por eso había terminado haciéndose amigo de Albus Potter; no a propósito, fue más bien a causa de una novatada. Pero el caso es que sucedió. Eso no significaba que se llevara bien con el resto de la familia, pero había algo que no podía evitar por mucho que quisiera. Y era el hecho de permanecer completamente consciente de la hermana de su amigo, Lily. No sabía la razón exacta, pero sus ojos terminaban desviándose cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación, o permanecía alerta por si necesitara ayuda en alguna situación.

Por eso, ahora mismo sabía que Lily estaba inclinada hacia su lechuza gris para acariciar su pelaje con delicadeza mientras permanecía ajena a las miradas de sus compañeros. Aquella chica era un espécimen único, y así lo sabía el resto de los habitantes del castillo. No por nada Lily era conocida por todos como la _Reina de Hielo_. Era un título del que ella misma se había encargado de estar a la altura, siendo completamente fría con sus compañeros y evitando cualquier contacto con el sexo opuesto. Nadie, a excepción de su familia sabía qué era lo que la había vuelto así. Pero Scorpius, por ser cercano a su hermano, tenía el privilegio de vislumbrar retazos de la verdadera Lily. Y aún podía recordar cómo había pasado de ser una chica dicharachera y dulce a la persona fría y distante que todos conocían ahora. Había sido cuestión de días, un día estaba felizmente enamorada de un patán y al otro iba rechazando cualquier declaración de amor o amistad. Algo había pasado, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el qué.

El chico volvió a la realidad cuando se percató que la pelirroja se estaba acercando a su mesa. No pudo evitar quedársela mirando mientras hablaba con su hermano, contemplando aquel rostro que aún conservaba un mínimo rastro infantil; o sus ojos, duros y sin brillo para no dejar a nadie traspasar la barrera que ella había impuesto. Y tampoco pudo evitar observar su cuerpo, ya de mujer.

—Albus, papá quiere vernos este fin de semana.

Los hermanos comenzaron una conversación hasta que alguien de la casa de las serpientes decidió insultar y menospreciar a la menor de los Potter. El rubio vio como la chica se mantenía totalmente impasible y colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su hermano. Cuando su compañera no supo que más decir, fue el turno de la pelirroja de hablar:

—¿Has terminado?

Al no decir nada, la joven se despidió de su hermano y emprendió su camino fuera del Gran Comedor.

—Ahí va la _Reina de Hielo_, fríamente inalcanzable —comentó alguien de su alrededor.

Scorpius vio como su amigo no estaba conforme con el título del que su hermana hacia gala, pero cuando su novia reclamó su atención, su concentración pareció esfumarse. Pero no para él. El rubio sabía perfectamente cómo dejaban un agujero en el pecho de la pelirroja y se abatía cada vez que nadie la veía; nadie salvo él.

Porque a pesar de haber aprendido durante su niñez que sobre todas las cosas, no debía relacionarse con un Potter. Pero aquella regla había quedado rota cuando se hizo amigo de Albus, y aunque se negó a tener cualquier otra relación con alguien más, la pelirroja había ganado un hueco en su corazón. Y es que había algo en el hecho de que una chica permitiera que fueras solamente tú el que la sostuviera en sus peores momentos, o viera su debilidad. Eso cambiaba la perspectiva de cualquier persona, y había conseguido mover los cimientos de cualquier enseñanza de Scorpius.

Por eso se excusó con su amigo y corrió al séptimo piso, donde sabía era el refugio de la chica. No se esforzó en pensar en ella, pues la tenía continuamente incrustada en sus pensamientos. Asió la enorme puerta que se dibujó frente a él y entró en aquella estancia que ella siempre convocaba, que ambos se habían encargado de hacer suya a lo largo de los años.

Ella inmediatamente se relajó cuando le sintió detrás de ella, ambos frente a la ventana en la que a Lily le gustaba sentarse y contemplar el paisaje nevado que convocaba. La pelirroja se levantó un momento para permitir al rubio acomodarse y colocarla a ella entre sus piernas, haciendo que la cabeza de la chica reposara en su pecho. Y allí ambos pasaron el sábado, como tantas otras veces habían hecho. Mientras sus compañeros andaban por _Hogsmeade_ o relajándose en el lago, ellos estaban juntos y Lily se permitía ser ella misma. Porque Scorpius era la realidad para ella, le había dejado claro muchas veces que con él no tenía que fingir ser otra persona; era suficiente con ser simplemente Lily.

Porque ante todo pronóstico, un Malfoy se había enamorado de una Potter; aún cuando ninguno supiera asegurar cuando exactamente había ocurrido ni cómo. Y la serpiente había conseguido derretir el frío muro de la _Reina de Hielo_.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Bueno después de un tiempo bastante largo (culpo a mis musos por ello) por fin he vuelto a publicar algo. Y ha tenido que venir la invitación de un reto para que me decidiera a dar cabida a esta historia. Al final ha terminado gustándome como ha quedado, espero que a vosotros también. _

_Un saludo, _

**_Arualle._**


End file.
